


An exchange

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, F/M, Fear Play, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasms, Loki - Freeform, Loki has tentacles, Nipple Play, Oviposition, Restraints, Shapeshifting, Tendrils, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: From a prompt: I was wondering if you could write a story about brainwashed!evil!Loki hunting down a schoolgirl for Thanos and the Black Order because she’s got the essence of one of the Infinity Stones inside her (like Jane Foster and the Aether), and Loki, ever the mischievous shape-shifter, has to use naughty tentacles in order to…*ahem*…extract it. ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)





	An exchange

 

Loki felt a rush of power and adrenaline rush through him as he strolled through the high school, all of the pupils and teachers ran away, screaming in fear.

He knew he wouldn’t have long before SHIELD would arrive to try and stop him. But he just had to reach the girl.

  
Lydia was in a blind panic with the rest of her class. The alarm was blaring, signalling there was an attack. Their teacher told them all to evacuate immediately.

She got caught up in the rush as everyone tried to run out at once. It was like a stampede of wildebeest that she was stuck in the middle of. But everyone stopped dead when they turned down a corridor towards the exit.

Loki in his full glory was there, blocking their way. A wicked smirk spread across his face and his eyes darkened even more.

Lydia felt her stomach lurch when he locked eyes on her. Then he started to stalk towards her with singular purpose, his eyes never leaving her.

The crowd around her all screamed and scarpered. For a moment, she was frozen to the spot. But when he grew closer, she managed to get her legs to co-operate and she turned to bolt.

‘No point running, little girl. I _will_ catch you.’ He laughed wickedly.

She had barely reached the end of the corridor when suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her middle and hoisted her back into him. She screamed and thrashed around in his grasp, trying to escape.

Suddenly a bunch of men in suits, with huge guns came bursting into the school. Lydia felt some relief, thinking she was going to be saved. But Loki just sniggered, and in the blink of an eye he teleported them both out of the school and elsewhere.

Lydia started crying in fear when Loki released her. But there was nowhere for her to go, he had taken her to some basement, god knows where.

‘Please, don’t hurt me.’ She sobbed and backed as far away from the God as possible, her back against the wall.

Loki grinned and started pacing back and fore on front of her.

‘If you behave and be a good girl, I won’t need to hurt you.’ He stopped right on front of her and towered over her small form. ‘Now, give me the stone.’ He put his hand out, patiently waiting.

‘I… I don’t know what you mean.’ She said shakily.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Do not lie to me, girl. You know _exactly_ what I am talking about.’

Her lower lip was quivering, entire body shaking. ‘I… I don’t know what happened. I didn’t mean to. It just… Went into me. I don’t know how to get rid of it.’ She blurted out quickly.

Loki realised she was being truthful.

‘It will destroy you. You a mere mortal, you could not handle the power.’ He growled.

‘How… I don’t want it. How do I get it out?’ She begged.

She didn’t like the smirk that spread across his lips.

‘If you cannot expel it yourself, there is only two options.’ He chuckled darkly and licked his lips.

‘What… what are the options?’ She asked, but wasn’t entirely sure if she actually wanted to know the answers or not. Especially by the look on Loki’s face.

‘I could extract the stone’s power from you… _physically._ ’ He grinned, looking far too excited about that prospect than Lydia liked.

‘Or I could just kill you and take your body to Thanos.’

Her eyes widened at that and she let out another sob.

‘Personally, I do prefer the former. Much more fun.’ He said darkly, eyes sparkling.

‘Will… will it hurt?’ Lydia asked, her voice barely audible. She knew she wasn’t getting out of this until he had what he wanted, so the best she could hope for was as little pain as possible.

‘Oh no. On the contrary… It should be very, _pleasurable,_ for you.’

Lydia’s eyes widened and she screamed as Loki put his hands behind his back and with his Seidr the flap at the front of his leather trousers fell open. But what terrified her was what came out of there. Four dark green tentacles came flying out and rushed towards her.

She tried to run to the side, but they wrapped around her wrists and ankles, then held her up in the air. The tentacles were reasonably thick, really strong as she could feel the power in their hold over her.

The tentacles held her spread eagle, while another tentacle that was of similar thickness came out and stroked down the side of her face. She whimpered and turned her face away from it. It felt slimy and bumpy on her skin.

Loki watched in amusement. He could smell her fear, it was intoxicating.

The tentacle slid over her face and against her lips. She clenched her mouth shut, but that’s when two more tentacles came out and one slapped hard on her ass, making her cry out. At that moment she opened her mouth, the tentacle shot inside.

She started gagging almost instantly as it thrust down her throat. But she had no option but to accept it and to relax her throat around it as best she could. To her surprise, even though she didn’t want it in her mouth, it didn’t taste bad. In fact, the slime that coated the tentacle tasted rather good…

Lydia still cried and tried to get free, but her thrashing around was no match for Loki’s strong tentacles.

The two that were hovering by her soon started moving again. They tore at her clothes, she let out more screams around the one in her mouth, but had to accept her fate as her clothing fell to the ground, shredded.

Loki stepped in a little closer, just to get a better view. He retracted the two tentacles, only to then send out two more in place that were really thin. They went straight for her breasts and wrapped around them, squeezing.

The tentacle in her mouth started leaking a fluid, it was warm and tasty, like vanilla. But as it slid down her throat, she started to feel warm and floaty. Her mind started shutting down and she began to feel tingling between her thighs.

Her nipples hardened instantly, the two thin tentacles then wrapped around her nipples and squeezed. The tips of them rubbed over them, making her moan.

‘Oh yes. You’re enjoying this now.’ Loki growled, licking his lips.

The tentacles around her ankles slid around and around, further up her leg until they were wrapped around her thighs to hold her as wide open as possible. That’s when she knew what was about to happen.

But even if she had wanted to try and ask him to stop, she couldn’t. The tentacle was still filling her mouth, feeding her more and more of the tasty essence that poured out from its tip. The more she swallowed, the hornier she became.

So when another tentacle came out from Loki’s trousers, she only writhed in excitement and desperation. It was bumpier than the other tentacles, slightly thicker too. Especially at the top it seemed to broaden greatly.

But as it hovered closer to her, close to her cunt… She was able to look down and her eyes widened when it opened up and revealed hundreds of small tendrils, wriggling about.

‘Time for the main course.’ Loki chuckled.

It latched onto her cunt and the hundreds of little tendrils tickled her clit and folds in the most delightful way. Every single part of her clit was being stimulated, it felt like hundreds of tiny tongues lapping at her hungrily.

Then from the middle of that tentacle, out came another one. It was covered in the slimy fluid and slipped into her with ease, pushing through her barrier and into her with force.

She screamed from the slight pain around the one still gagging her. But the pain soon eased away into pleasure as it expanded inside of her, filling her entirely. The substantially large bumps all along started moving, like they were moving up the tentacle that just stayed still, keeping her impossibly full.

Tears streamed down Lydia’s face, but not from fear or pain anymore, it was from how good it felt. Utter bliss as bump after bump penetrated her and moved across her g spot and a pleasure spot deep inside of her. There was an odd pain further inside, but she thought that was because it was her first time. And the pain mingled with the pleasure wonderfully.

The small tendrils continued moving over her clit and outer folds, sending her sky high in enjoyment.

Loki moaned himself at the look of her enjoying his tentacles. He could feel everything through them, giving him his own pleasure. He felt when she came repeatedly. Squeezing against the tentacle that was buried so deep inside her.

Then he decided to add one more, to push her over that next edge that would allow the stone to be pulled from her body.

The last tentacle that came from him was thin and long, covered in even more slime than the other ones were. It moved behind the main tentacle and pressed against her anus. She let out a gasp, but was so wrapped up in her multiple orgasms that she didn’t even care anymore.

Until she felt the thinner tentacle push into her, unyielding. It was up deep inside her.

Loki was impressed with the gargled scream that came from her, tears kept streaming down her face. Her stomach was starting to expand from all the seed that was being fed to her, non-stop… Or so she thought was the cause.

But finally, he could see her eyes going dark. Hazy. She was losing it, no longer in any control at all. Just a mindless doll, being held up by the tentacles and fucked silly. Forced into constant pleasure.

He wasn’t sure why he continued with her, even when she was at her peak and the stone started to seep out of her body, to hover up above her. With a quick flick of his hand, he was able to capture the essence of the stone and store it away.

Instead of then leaving the girl, he continued. Gaining his own pleasure at the same time.

With a grunt, he came. And it came out from the tentacles. There was a sudden burst of more seed that shot down her throat, while the one deep in her cunt and ass too. It was warm, thick and sticky, it would be a nightmare to wash out/off.

The feeling overwhelmed her so much, she passed out. Limply hanging in the air, while her body still shook violently as it came more uncontrollably.

Loki let out a loud groan and once his tentacles were finished filling her, he slowly removed them all. First the ones around her nipples let go, then the one in her ass and cunt slipped out. Lots of his seed came flowing out of her, sticking to her thighs as it all dribbled down into a puddle on the floor.

When the tentacle came out of her mouth, she woke up suddenly and gasped heavily, glad to breathe properly again. But when Loki placed her on the ground, in the puddle of come, she started coughing violently.

Her hands went to her stomach, she looked pregnant. And the look she gave Loki, he saw how terrified she was about that.

‘Do not worry, girl. It’s just my seed.’ He laughed and winked at her.

Lydia didn’t know what to say or do. Her body was weak from the orgasms, every slight movement made her feel weird and empty.

The tentacles all went back into Loki and his Seidr closed up the flap on his trousers. He then stepped closer to her, careful not to step in the mess she was lying in. He crouched down and reached out to grab her chin.

‘See, I told you it wouldn’t hurt.’ He grinned.

She passed out after that, her body not able to cope with everything that had just happened to her.

Loki waved his hand and watched as she disappeared from the basement, returning to the high school where someone would find her in such a state.   


And they did. She was mortified when she woke up, still covered in Loki’s sticky come. She was rushed to a SHIELD van where she was helped to cover up and taken back to base to get washed then checked over.

But she received a great shock when they x rayed her, wanting to see what was going on with her stomach.

She was filled with eggs.

Then it hit her. It hadn’t been the bumps on the tentacle she had felt moving, it was eggs inside the tentacle that he was depositing inside of her.

Strangely, when she was interviewed. She couldn’t bring herself to tell them anything. She kept stroking her stomach, and found herself hoping… _wishing,_ that Loki would perhaps return for her. With his tentacles too…


End file.
